


Diefenbaker's Ranch part 7

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-04
Updated: 2009-01-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: Ray and Fraser





	Diefenbaker's Ranch part 7

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Diefenbaker's Ranch part 7

## Diefenbaker's Ranch part 7

  
by Vicki Tub  


Disclaimer: not mine still grrrrrrrrrrr

Author's Notes: For my Friend

Story Notes: none

SequelTo: Diefenbaker's Ranch part 6

* * *

Chapter 7  
  
Ray had been at the ranch now for a few months and loving every minute of it. Not just the work side of things. But the fact that Ray was head over heels in love with Benton Fraser. Everyday that past their love just seemed to grow stronger and stronger.  
  
Ray stood in the indoor training centre waiting for his class to arrive. Ray loved this class. Ever since Liam started talking they shared many, many laughs. Even some of the other boys and girls improved. Some of them their speech got better and movement with arms and legs. The children's parents' even doctors could not explain it. They put it down to the confidence that Ray put in them. It made them realise something that blocked the signals that were stopping them in the first place.  
  
Ray turned when he heard them come in all talking excitedly. But when Ray saw Liam he stood stock still.  
  
Liam was not in his wheelchair but walking using crutches. Liam's mothers face beamed with pride.  
  
Ray ran straight over, "Liam y-your walking h-how"?  
  
Mrs O'Neill put her hand on Ray's arm, "Ray the doctor said that you unlocked whatever it was blocking Liam from walking. When you got Liam to speak it started a chain of things. Like walking his memory is better and he doesn't need his glasses anymore. And it's all thanks to you".  
  
Ray's face turned dark red, "Am it was noting really".  
  
Before Mrs O'Neill could say it was not noting Ray bent down to Liam.  
  
Smiling brightly at Liam, "Hey buddy. Your walking that's great. How are you"?  
  
Liam buzzed with new found energy, "I'm good. Yep I'm walking. Do you know Ray soon I won't need these stinky crutches".  
  
Ray ran his fingers over the crutches, "I bet you won't. How about we start class".  
  
Ben had been watching Ray from the observation window and found a tear drop from his eye. Ray was such a special man. Ben felt so lucky to have him in his life.  
  
The class went really well. So well that Ray announced that in the next class the could ride one of the smaller trails.  
  
After all the goodbyes the stable hands took the horses back to the field so they could enjoy a break before their supper.  
  
Ray had closed his eyes but soon found himself been hugged from behind. Leaning into the warm body that held him Ray sighed contently.  
  
Kissing on the back of his neck, "That was a very good class Ray. Liam looks great Ray. You should be so proud".  
  
Ray turned to face Ben, "I'm very proud of Liam. He is such a strong little boy. We could learn a lot from him"?  
  
They couldn't get enough of kissing each other. After kissing for a few minutes, "We could Ray. Now why do I get the feeling you want to ask me something"?  
  
Biting Ben's chin, "You know me to well Ben. Ok, ok there is a rodeo in town in a few days. And I kind a want to give it a go".  
  
Using a strong tone of voice, "Ray a rodeo can be very dangerous. Have you ever done that before"?  
  
Biting his lower lip, "Am no Ben I haven't. But the prize money would be good towards getting the hydro pool and maybe a holiday for us Ben".  
  
Ben looked at Ray and could see that this was something that Ray wanted to do. "Ok Ray. But Ray a bit of practice is necessary. It's not exactly the same but it will give you some kind of an idea of what it will be like".  
  
Ray cocked his head to the side, "Ok mister. What do you have in mind"?  
  
That night Ray found himself in a bar. Music blaring. People dancing and having a good time. And in the middle of the room stood the biggest and most fierce looking mechanical bull Ray had ever seen.   
  
Ben laughed at Ray's expression, "Ray if can manage to stay on old killer their. You might just be ok at the rodeo"?  
  
Ray gulped, "Am Ben are you nuts look at the size of that thing. And the name old killer Ben. That dose not fill me with confidence".  
  
Ben took Ray's hand in his, "Ray I know that you can do it. Come on I'll get you a drink first. Watch for awhile. Then you can decide what you want to do ok"?  
  
Ray nodded not letting go of Ben's hand,"Ok Ben".  
  
As the evening wore on Ray found himself having a fantastic time. Ray wasn't shy about holding Ben's hand. Or sharing a kiss and even dancing. Ray had seen other male couples around the place. And no one seemed to mind.  
  
Ben saw Ray seeing this, "Ray this is a mixed bar. For both gay and straight people. So relax".  
  
Ben and Ray now stood watching people tackle the mechanical bull. People lasted barley anytime at all. People were just flying off. Even the strongest looking men failed to stay on.  
  
Sensing Ray's fear, "Ray you really don't have to do this. I'm sure we can raise the money another way".  
  
Steeling himself when his name was called, "Nah Ben. Got to do this".  
  
Ray stepped forward and onto the bull. Ray's heart was pounding a mile a minute. Ray kept the images of a smiling Ben and happy horses in his head as the bull started.  
  
Ray held his breath. He could feel the strength of it pounding between his legs. As it picked up speed and bucking doing it's best to knock him off. But Ray held on. Slipping once or twice but he was letting the bull win. Before ray knew it the bull stopped and he was still sitting on the bull.  
  
Everyone was cheering and clapping. Ray looked around searching for Ben. Ray saw Ben smiling ear to ear.  
  
The manager came over shaking his hand, "Well done Ray. No one has ever beaten old killer. Your name goes up on the wall. You should join in on the rodeo that's coming to town. You'd knock them dead"?  
  
Ray sat blushing terribly, "Ya am I've never been in one. But I think I'll give the beginners ago".  
  
Getting himself over to Ben. Ben hugged the breath out of him, "I'm amazed Ray. You were fantastic".  
  
Ray struggled to breath and tried to laugh.  
  
Ben let go when he heard Ray trying to talk, "Need to breathe Ben".  
  
Pulling back from Ray, "Oh I'm terribly sorry Ray".  
  
Slapping Ben's arm, "It's ok Ben. So do you think I'd make it at the rodeo"?  
  
Kissing Ray lightly, "I don't doubt it Ray".  
  
A few days later Ray and Ben arrived at the arena where the rodeo was taking place. Ray was dressed in his most comfortable jeans and a plaid shirt that belonged to Ben. Ben had bought Ray leather chaps to go over his jeans for when it came to going on the horse. Also wearing his new cowboy hat also bought by Ben for him.  
  
Watching all the riders go before him. Ray was getting more and more nervous. He wanted to do this very badly. Not just so they could build the hydro pool. But for Ben to make him proud.  
  
Ray loved those million dollar smiles that Ben gave. And Ray would do anything to get them.  
  
Over the intercom they announced the beginners were next. To get to their positions.  
  
As they waited and watched the first two fell right away. Now it was ray's turn.  
  
Listening to Ben's instructions and words of encouragement Ray was ready. Even though his heart was pounding hard enough to jump out of his chest Ray was pumped up.  
  
All too soon the gate opened and out they went. Ray had never felt anything like it. The power of the horse was incredible. The mechanical bull was noting compared to this.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity Ray found himself flying through the air and crashing to the ground. Remembering what Ben had said, "Get up and get out. If you're not injured".   
  
Ray did. He got up and got out jumping over the fence.  
  
Everyone was patting him on the back and congratulating him for staying on so long.  
  
Ray was breathless, "B-Ben h-how l-long w-was I-I on for"  
  
With one of those million dollar smiles Ray loved, "7.10 seconds Ray. It was the longest time so far. Not even some of the professionals stay on that long Ray. I'm so, so proud of you".   
  
Still trying to catch his breath drinking his water, "So is that good. How many more to go"?  
  
Looking at the board, "there is two more Ray. So far you have the best time Ray".  
  
As the last rider got ready. It all came down to this. This was all that was between them getting the hydro pool and holiday and not getting them.  
  
Ben and Ray watched holding their breaths and watched the clock. It was nearing 6.10 seconds. Ray closed his eyes he couldn't watch.  
  
When Ray opened his eyes he saw the rider was jumping over the fence. Looking to Ben, "Well".  
  
Swinging Ray around, "You did it Ray. You did it".  
  
Ray was presented with his trophy and a check for $100,000 dollars. Ray didn't realise the prize money was so high. Ray thought that it was going to be around the $10,000 maybe or something.  
  
That night it was such a beautiful night. So they sat by their lake behind the cabin.  
  
Cuddling each other lying on a blanket. Feeling good and still buzzed from their day.  
  
Ray leaned up on his elbow looking down at Ben, "Ben you ever make love out doors"?  
  
Before Ben could answer Ray captured his lips in a passionate kiss.   
  


  
 

* * *

End Diefenbaker's Ranch part 7 by Vicki Tub 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
